


What She Liked

by wowfather



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowfather/pseuds/wowfather
Summary: She liked you and your red hair.





	What She Liked

You met her when you were out grocery shopping.  
You had quite literally run into her, full blown body slammed into her.   
Apologizing profusely to her you were silenced when she laughed.   
It was the most beautiful thing you have ever heard.  
Her name was Carol, she was an Avenger.  
She gave you her number and asked to see you again. And you did, you dated for a year.   
It was perfect, whenever she could she would take you out on dates, to the park, the movies, dinner.  
You had asked her what she liked many times.   
Her response was always short, she liked you and your red hair.  
She liked red heads.  
And then something happened. It was like a switch. She hardly took you out, came to your apartment really late, left early in the morning.   
You knew something was happening, you had even told your best friend about it.   
Maybe that's why it didn't hurt as much when you saw her with Natasha Romanoff, her finger buried deep in the redhead.   
You had come to the compound to surprise her on your anniversary.   
Guess you didn't need to anymore.   
They hadnt even noticed you were there or when you left running. It was pathetic.  
She broke up with you the next morning, saying you just didn't fulfill her needs anymore.   
But you already saw that coming.  
That night you had dyed your hair black.  
You couldn't stand the colour red anymore.  
It was what she liked.

**Author's Note:**

> iM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN FOR IT TO TURN OUT THIS WAY 
> 
> Uh huh follow me on Tumblr @thestarshow


End file.
